Music Box of the Rain
by 19th-of-the-12th
Summary: Leichtenstein wakes up within a forest and is lost within its dark wooden maze.
1. Chapter 1

19th-of-the-12th: A little random but I like it. What do you think?

{Listen to "Davy Jones music box with rain" as you read this}

Music Box of the Rain

All around her she could hear the sound of the rain and forest surrounding her. As she cautiously walked down the forest path she tried hard to listen for the sound of the animals but heard nothing. She suspected it was due to the late hour of the night but in the back of her mind she whispered different thoughts. Her whispers spoke of the horrors that might lie in this Cursed Green forest she had mistakenly wondered into.

She had been lost in her own thoughts when a sudden rush of air from behind sent her running in panic through the forest. She ran through the forest in hopes of finding an exit quickly. In her midst of panic she caught her leg onto a tree root and was sent plummeting into a sudden marsh. The mud of the marsh was a deep brownish-red and stained her clothing badly, though luckily for her the swap was shallow.

She seemed almost red to cry when a mysterious voice called to her.

"Are you all right?"

Shocked she jumped back and looked to were the voice came from. Standing on a tree stump stood a man with gold blond hair and thick eye brows. He wore an extravagant dark green suit with a matching top hat. His suit and shoes where oddly clean. Looking into his green eyes the girl could read nothing but a majestic mystery with in them as well with his warm yet toxic smile.

"If you're lost I'll be happy to help." He said still smiling as he stretched out a white gloved hand to her.

She only glanced at his hand but made no movement to take it.

"Don't worry," His head tilting a little for an innocent appearance, "I don't bite."

Staring deep into the man's eyes the girls mind began to blur. Her eyes grew dull as she seemed to willingly take the man's hand. Carefully he helped her to her feet and led the dazed girl deeper into the Cursed Green Forest. The raindrops echoing throughout the forest night.


	2. Chapter 2

19th-of-the-12th:  Hmm . . . not as good as the one before. Random and quick. I don't own Hetelia.

Entwined 

Alfred's blue orbs watched the bobbing bow of a small nation. He studied the bow closely with a bit of dissatisfied look on his face.

"Man, Vash sure doesn't know how to get gifts." He spoke to a Hungarian woman next to him.

"Is vere something wrong vwith the ribbon he gave her?" Elizabeta asked defensively.

"No – No! He just . . . gave her another ribbon for her birthday. See?" his gloved fingers pointing towards the purple ribbon tied into the girl's hair.

Though now there was another ribbon tied with it, this one white and lacy.

"vhat? Oh he did give her another one . . . huh . . . vell theres nothing wrong with that. She seems happy with it!"

"I guess . . ." and with that the two nations went off leaving only two other nations within the meeting room, Arthur who stood by the door and Lilli who stacked sheets of paper onto the table.

Silence feel upon the room as the girl moved about and the man simply watched lost in thought.

When the female nation finally finished and made her way over to the other nation he spoke to her in a quiet nervous voice.

"Are you sure your all right with just that? I could get you something much better."

"Oh yes. This is all I vant. Really I don't want anything else. " She glided past the man with a gentle smile as she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "I have evevthing I need."

Then with that she strolled off down the hall with a blushing man following behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

19th-of-the-12th: How many of you know about the cards of Hetalia? You know how the Hetalians are split up as to what suit of cards they best fit in? Well both Lilli and Arthur are Queens. Arthur the queen of spades and Lilli the queen of diamonds. Just a quick help on whats-what. Thank you for reading and I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Queen X Queen

Arthur slowly followed the dirt path leading from the palace into the forest. He was in a bit of a rush as he was trying to hide from being out in open view. He did not wish for anyone to see that he had slipped away from the castle and into the forest. Quickly his feet pounded against the dirt as the trees grew thicker all around him. Throughout the woods he could hear the sounds of the birds and squirrels chirping with the rustling leaves of the trees.

Arthur had gone almost an entire month without seeing her. Seeing the spades king every single day of that month. Forcing smiles that didn't belong to that man. Sleeping in the same bed with that man. Talking to that man. Giving that man the thought that he belonged to him. It was all driving him crazy. Handing the love that belonged to her over to that man, it hurt more than anything.

Slowly the trees began to thin and eventually he came to an open field in the midst of the forest. Slowly stopping, Arthur allowed the warmth of the field to brush against his skin and faintly ease off the pain of the mask tightly hiding him. When he reopened his forest green eyes, they automatically landed on a small body within the center of the field. Slowly his mask fell to the ground as he moved towards the girl.

Finally when he had reached her half way the girl looked up at him with her teal-ish green eyes. Then she smiled a smile that eased away everything but the two of them.

"Good evening, Arthur." Her sweet voice came.

"Good evening," he answered back with a smile' "My queen."

His voice growing softer as kneeled onto the grass next to the girl. Taking her chin with his hand, he closed his eyes when he was close enough to smell the girl's sweet scent. The time it took him to close the space between their lips was quickly forgotten as he lost himself in the kiss. Slowly the two collapsed in the field, lost in each other's comfort.

Francis stared out the window of his castle. Across from him sat the king of spades.

"Well, " Francis spoke as he lifted his tea, "It seems you've lost your queen, Alfred." A smile on his lips as he sipped his tea.

". . . Umn."

"Taking my queen with him it seems."

" . . . Umn."

* * *

19th-of-the-12th: I can't tell if I liked this one or hated it. Its feels like a good story yet a bad one. It's probably a confusing to understand. Maybe I'll explain it in the next story.


End file.
